The disclosure relates generally to displays, and more particularly, to subpixel arrangement of displays and driving circuit thereof.
Displays are commonly characterized by display resolution, which is the absolute number of distinct pixels in each dimension that can be displayed (e.g., 1920×1080) or by display density (a.k.a. pixels per inch—PPI) concerning the relative numbers of pixels per inch. Many displays are, for various reasons, not capable of displaying different color channels at the same site. Therefore, the pixel grid is divided into single-color parts that contribute to the displayed color when viewed from a distance. In some displays, such as liquid crystal display (LCD), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, electrophoretic ink (E-ink) display, electroluminescent display (ELD), or light-emitting diode (LED) lamp display, these single-color parts are separately addressable elements, which are known as subpixels.
Various subpixel arrangements (layouts, schemes) have been proposed in order to improve the display quality by increasing the display density of a display and by anti-aliasing text with greater details. For example, LCDs typically divide each pixel into three strip subpixels (e.g., red, green, and blue subpixels) or four quadrate subpixels (e.g., red, green, blue, and white subpixels) so that each pixel can present brightness and a full color.
Compared with LCDs, it is even more difficult to increase the display density of OLED displays by reducing the size of individual subpixel because the organic light-emitting layers of OLEDs are fabricated by evaporation techniques using fine metal masks (FMMs). Due to the process accuracy for patterning organic materials using FMMs, the minimum size of each organic light-emitting layer is limited. Moreover, as all the OLEDs are formed in the same plane, sufficient spaces have to be maintained between adjacent subpixels to avoid overlapping of adjacent organic light-emitting layers. Therefore, the resolution of the conventional OLED display devices is limited by the process accuracy of the organic light-emitting layer and the planar structure of OLEDs.